


miracles don't come in threes

by lilacsilver



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: The fallout of an unfulfilled vow.





	miracles don't come in threes

They’ve hardly begun their descent from the Cursed Caldera when it becomes clear to Rayla that something is still very, very wrong. Her left hand, bound too long and too tightly for its own good, hangs uselessly by her side.

Miracles don’t come in threes. Azymondias has freed her from her bond, but he is no healer to repair the damage already done. The dragon princeling chirrups sadly at her from his place on Ava’s back, as if he knows what she’s thinking, and one by one the others notice.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she says, but the tears that spring to Ezran’s eyes put an end to her brave face. It doesn’t hurt, but it does. What good is all her training now? How can she protect her friends with only one good sword-arm? 

No. No. What she told Ez still holds true. He’s worth losing a hand for. Him and his brother both. Whatever happens next, she will face it as fearlessly as ever she has.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a lot of thinking (probably too much) about the probable long-term health effects that binding could have on Rayla, because prolonged tourniquet use can lead to all sorts of issues including nerve damage (which likely wouldn't be this severe, but they're not on Earth and she's not human, so...)


End file.
